


Fighter

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ali_jayne.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> For ali_jayne.

Just don't think about it, that's all he has to do. Not think about it, and he'll be okay. Sane. Alright. One day, if he doesn't think about it for long enough, maybe he'll be Ron again.

It's hard not to think about it. Harry. Vol -- he can't, he just can't. You Know Who. Hermione. Ginny. _Neville._ And Remus, Remus with the sadness in his eyes that Harry just couldn't bear.

It's all in snatches and gulps and Ron could _swear_ he was in two places at once for some of it - Time Turner? Does Hermione have another one? But school is long over - now and then he's above and when had he learned to fly -- his mother's voice --

"_Ron_, will you get _up_? We'll be late for the meeting if you don't hurry!"

A dream. Just a dream. Ron splayed one hand on his chest, waiting for his heartbeat to slow. It had been so real.

But he realised, as he pulled his socks frantically on, that during the whole dream, he hadn't felt his heart beat. Felt the searing line on his forehead, but not a heartbeat.

He checked the scar over his eyebrow for change. The curse, hurled by a Death Eater weeks ago, nearly killing him and Ginny, had scarred him but left Ginny almost unscathed. Harry had been beside himself. Kingsley still hadn't let him kill the Death Eater. The Order had taken him in for questioning.

Perhaps today they'd find out where Voldemort was hiding. He could think the word, now he was awake and knew he had to. Fuelled by the memory of the last time he'd seen Hermione, Ron squared his shoulders and clattered down the stairs. He was ready.


End file.
